What's up, doc?
by Akagami'D
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Trafalgar Law in his piratey adventures. Contains spoilers for manga chapter 659, and Doflamingo.
1. What's up, Doc?

Title: What's up, Doc?  
>Characters: Trafalgar Law,<br>Pairings: Mentions of Shanks/Mihawk, Shanks/Law (unconfirmed)  
>Warnings: Mentions of possible boy love, crack, <strong>spoilers for manga chapter 659,<strong>Doflamingo  
>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.<p>

* * *

><p>When Trafalgar Law was announced as the newest Shichibukai he didn't expect to meet any of the others. Even the Marines couldn't force that group to show up except in the direst of times.<p>

For the most part the Shichibukai didn't disappoint his expectations.

But there was one exception. Don Quixote Doflamingo. Doflamingo showed up on Law's door step (not literally, since Law didn't have a literal doorstep of course), pink feather boa freshly fluffed and his sunglasses sparkling with polish.

"Can I help you?" Law asked, slightly intrigued by the older pirate, but not wanting to show it. His disinterest was one of his trademark traits, after all, and he wasn't going to let his reputation become any more damaged than it had been by rescuing Strawhat.

"Take it easy, kid. I'm just here to welcome you to the glorious position of government dog." Doflamingo spread his arms and bowed, a sadistic grin glued to his face.

Law snorted in amusement, seeming not to care even as he kept an eye on the blonde's twitchy fingers.

"So, kid," Law tried to keep his eyebrow from twitching, "What's the deal between you and Strawhat?"

Law snorted. "One of the strongest rookies in the New World now owes me a favor. A rather large favor."

Doflamingo chuckled darkly and one of his fingers flicked out. Law heard Bepo cry out in surprise as the bear lost control of his body.

"Don't try my patience. Real reason?"

Law considered exerting his Room over the area, but decided to save his trump card. It might not be absolutely necessary for them to fight and while Law wasn't opposed to a good fight (he was a pirate after all) Doflamingo was a dangerous man, one he didn't want to face yet.

"Rumor has it Red-Haired favors Strawhat. Strawhat is indebted to me and his mentor is grateful."

A thump and a wail signaled Bepo's release.

"I see. You have a crush on Red-Haired too."

Law forced a small laugh. "Not at all. I just have a healthy respect for the Emperors."

"You're blushing, kid." Law's eyebrow did twitch this time.

"Suppose you're right. Who would be my competition? You?" Law accused, keeping his temper.

Doflamingo let out a loud laugh, nearly rolling out of his strange squat, howling as he slapped his knees.

"Not me, kid. I've got my eyes set on the Mermaid Princess. Freak-Eyes is the one who's head over heels for Red-Haired."

"Freak-Eyes?"

"Yeah. World's Greatest Swordsman? You might have heard of him."

"Dracule Mihawk? In love?" Law cracked a genuinely amused smile.

"Hard to believe, isn't is?" Doflamingo was suddenly closer, his arm around Law's shoulder. Law eye him suspiciously, reading himself to use his ability.

"He blushed even more than you, kid." Doflamingo confided, his breath less fowl and far more minty-fresh than Law had expected. However, he wasn't given much time to contemplate Doflamingo's dental hygiene before the man leapt away and Law was forced to focus his will toward engaging his Devil Fruit to fight Doflamingo's.

"Room." He growled, trapping the other Shichibukai. Doflamingo's pinky finger twitched and Law stumbled. Then Doflamingo found himself missing the digit while Law was unable to move.

"Looks like we're at a stalemate." Doflamingo bounded around him. Only Law's eyes could follow his movements. "Not bad, kid, not bad. You'll be a fun one. Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu."

"I'll be sure to warn the freak to keep an eye on you."

"You'd do well not to." Law growled, suddenly finding himself back in control of his body. He glared as he returned Doflamingo's pinky.

"Much obliged." The eccentric man bowed again. "Good luck stealing Red-Haired from Freak-Eyes, Doc."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Trafalgar Law to shake his head. The Shichibukai were a screwed up lot, but at least they would help him accomplish his goals, willing or not.


	2. Sea Trek

Title: Sea Trek  
>Characters: Trafalgar Law, Luffy<br>Pairings: None really  
>Warnings: Mentions of possible boy love, crack, <strong>spoilers for manga chapter 659 and on<strong>, extreme nerdy  
>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.<p>

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law was a cunning man, a ruthless man, and a damn good strategist. In fact, Akainu had ranked him to be almost on par with Benn Beckman and Silvers Rayleigh, lacking only their long years of experience. Law had tried not to let show how pleased the comparison had made him.<p>

So when he teamed up with Strawhat Luffy and his crew those who were in the know (i.e.: the Marine HQ, and the Yonko) knew enough to suspect an ulterior motive.

Unfortunately for Law, he didn't research his ally enough to expect what Luffy would ask him to do.

"C'mon Law, please?" The doctor pirate idly supposed he should be quite pleased with himself for getting Garp's grandson to use his actual name, but still, did the kid have to whine so much?

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"Aww, but we're allies now. Aren't we supposed to help each other out?"

"We're not allies. We're teaming up because it's convenient." Law resisted the urge to rub the tension out of his temples. Roronoa would get too much amusement if he showed too much discomfort.

Luffy's pout grew, as did his already wide eyes.

"…"

"No." Law closed his eyes, intent on ignoring the boy all together rather than give the Strawhat crew the pleasure of seeing him lose his temper.

"…Please? Shanks gave me this hat…it was his treasure." He heard the soft crinkle of old straw in rubbery hands.

Wait. A present from one of the most powerful men in all the New World and Luffy treated it this carelessly? What kind of a thoughtless moron was he?

"Learn to take better care of other people's treasures." Law grumbled, but he reached up to take the battered old hat anyway. "But, damn it, Luffy! I'm a doctor not a hatter.


End file.
